This invention relates to a portable scale for use in weighing light items such as letters in order to compute the correct amount of postage required to mail the letters.
Time and again extra stamps are attached to a letter just to be sure that the postage affixed to the letter is sufficient. Frequently, letters are returned for insufficient postage. In either event, it would be convenient to have a compact, portable scale readily available before mailing the letter in order to be able to ascertain the correct amount of postage required for mailing the letter, particularly since postage rates have become increasingly expensive. Heavy metal scales which find widespread use for this purpose are complex and expensive and do not suit the needs of an infrequent user.